Don't Want to Lose You Now
by fleurofthecourt
Summary: My contribution to what happens post Countdown; I'm trying to go the Peter and Neal work together to find Elizabeth route.


_A/N: The title refers to pretty much every relationship in the show. Seriously, everyone needs to be friends again. _

"Neal, I can't let you do this," Peter said evenly. "It's too risky. I could end up losing you and El. We both know Keller is willing to kill for that art."

"It's the only way to get her back, Peter. The only way," Neal said, staring down at the floor, a look of pure guilt still flooding his face.

* * *

><p>"He took my wife," Peter said.<p>

"Peter," Neal started again.

"He took El," Peter said, still seething. "And Keller said that you have the art. Caffrey, if you have an explanation, I'd start now."

"We'll get her back, Peter" Neal said.

"That's not an explanation," Peter said.

Neal didn't respond immediately as he was trying to think of the best explanation. On the one hand, he couldn't admit he had known where the art was all along as he would go back to prison and that would end his relationship with the FBI and quite possibly with Peter. On the other, he couldn't let Peter lose Elizabeth because he wasn't willing to tell the truth. A truth that had become a double edged sword.

"Neal Caffrey, speechless; if I wasn't so angry with you, I'd be impressed," Peter said.

"I didn't steal the art; I swear. I told you that at the docks. I didn't lie to you then; I'm not lying to you now," Neal said.

"Keller's version of the truth seems to fit better with recent events; as I told you, guilty people do guilty things." Peter said.

"You're believing Keller over me?" Neal asked, hurt.

"If the shoe fits; I ran your tracking data earlier tonight. You broke into my house, Neal," Peter said this slowly letting the gravity sink in. "I was hoping I was misreading the date. But now I can only assume you found out what was in my safe. I was a fool to trust you."

"Perhaps I was fool to choose you," Neal said, storming out the back door. He knew he didn't mean it, even as he said it. But Peter's words rang in his head with a sickening truth.

"Jones, Diana, someone stop him," Peter yelled. Jones walked over to Peter to try and share the information they already had about the kidnapping as Diana followed Neal out the door.

"Neal?" Diana said as she opened the door. She didn't have to look far; the young conman had sat down at the small table on the small back patio and thrown his face into his hands. "I'm going to assume you know more about what's going on than Peter. And you're going to tell me."

"I didn't steal the art," Neal said, sitting upright . "But I know who did."

"Should I assume there was plausible deniability when we asked you about this before?"

"Diana, I'm impressed," Neal said sincerely.

"Caffrey, I'm not. Why does Keller think you have the art?" Diana asked.

"I may have led him to believe I had it to lure him to The Palace," Neal replied, then added ruefully, "A plan that worked out swimmingly."

"Do you know where the art is now?" Diana asked.

"As long as it hasn't been moved," Neal said. "I think I know someone who can help; if you'll excuse me for a moment."

"A _friend _of yours?" Diana asked, in the way that she, Jones, and Peter always did when they were referring to Mozzie.

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Neal said.

"I'm sure Neal Caffrey has enough friends for that to be impossible," Diana replied.

"Thanks, Diana," Neal said.

"Caffrey, I'm not doing you a favor; I'm trying to get Peter's wife back. Go make your phone call," Diana said. "I'm watching, not listening."

Neal walked as far away from Diana as he could while still in her line of sight; the last thing he needed at the moment was the FBI chasing him. He then dialed Mozzie's most recent number into his phone. It rang several times; Neal whispered to the phone in desperation "Come on, Moz. Pick up."

"Just because you want to stay in New York doesn't mean you can prevent me from going to my tropical island, Neal," Mozzie said as he finally answered his phone.

"Moz," Neal started.

"I bought a tropical shirt just for the occasion, which I would show you. But you chose to stay here."

"This is serious. To use our trademark phrase, we've got a problem." Neal continued. The tone of Neal's voice caught Mozzie's attention, and what would most likely have been a monologue about his island adventure was cut short. "Keller took Elizabeth."

"Neal, please give me the details before hanging up this time," Mozzie said.

"What?"

"When Keller took the Suit, you told me, and then hung up. Don't do that to me again. The suspense of it might literally kill me. Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. But, Moz, an arsenal of hammers isn't going to help this time," Neal said.

"Keller wants the art I'm assuming?" Mozzie asked.

"That's the long and short of it," Neal said. "Can you see what you can find out? I'm going to do what I can from here."

"I'll ask around. Maybe someone seeking the bounty on Keller will be able to provide some insight. In any case, I haven't moved the art yet. And if it comes to that, Mrs. Suit's life is more important than my living on an island."


End file.
